Ashita Moshi Kimiga Kowaretemo
by GothicAngel09
Summary: Even if tomorrow dies. One night. One temporary 24 hr. cure was all they had...Please R&R!


**Ashita Moshi Kimiga Kowaretemo (Even if Tomorrow Dies)**

_**By: tamashiipurizuma**_

_**11/17/2004**_

**_A/N: _I do not own Detective Conan. I also do not own Yugioh, which is where this song came from, or this song. This is my first songfic, so please be gentle. Enjoy! **

"_Call my name," that voice of someone calling_

_The deep sadness of the darkness_

_Your pale skin fills me with light..._

... _For the entire day, We just waited for the sunrise_

One night. A temporary 24-hr. cure was all they had. They planned to make good use of every second, especially with the news they had just received. This would be Jimmy's last night as himself, come sunrise he would forever be Conan Edogawa. He had taken this opportunity to tell Rachel everything; he had wanted nothing left unsaid. Now they were in the park, the last rays of the sun reflecting as they held each other- knowing that their time was limited. A long, comfortable silence followed his confession.

_Even if you could shatter tomorrow_

_I won't run from this place_

_It cures the fatigue of my body... Your smile_

At first, Jimmy was very angry, and desperately prayed for more time. He wanted to just move to America with his parents, and try to forget Rachel. How could he explain it all to her and then have to tell her that Jimmy- the real Jimmy- could never come back? Even after he had taken the antidote and was at the park, he had wanted to run. But then Rachel had walked up and smiled, one smile that's all it took, and Jimmy had stayed. As they embraced, he thought:

"Oh Rach... I don't deserve you. Your smile has always been able to cheer me up. Even now, as this temporary cure has worn out my body, your smile is still all I need. Oh Rachel, why did this have to happen?!

_Lonely heart, feelings beyond my control_

_It's like a wide hole has opened_

_Unable to control myself, I become angry at something_

Finally, Rachel could no longer hold her feelings inside. She was trying to understand, and be forgiving, but anger was really all she felt at the moment. To think, all those nights that she had been crying and worrying over him... he had been right there the entire time!

"Jimmy..." Rachel started, and the tone in her voice made Jimmy wince, knowing what was coming, "Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Another long silence followed, this one awkward. And painful. Jimmy thought through all of his excuses, everything that he could he could tell her. Nothing seemed right. All this time he had been Conan, he kept telling himself that he had been withholding his identity from her because he wanted to protect her. Now, he realized it was because he didn't really- truly and completely- trust her enough. So, he couldn't really blame her for being angry. Knowing that your oldest and dearest childhood friend didn't trust you was a hard thing to get over.

_Your face hides your true intentions_

_Is there any redemption for me?_

"Rach... I know you may never want to forgive me for what I've done to you. I deceived you, and I can honestly say now that all of my excuses were just that- excuses. I know this may not mean much now, but... I, I love you Rachel." Rachel's eyes widened. "I always have. Even when we were kids and it wasn't "cool" to like girls, I think even then I loved you. But I'd understand if you didn't want to ever talk to me again."

Both were now silent, each contemplating the situation. Jimmy looked for any reaction on her face, but there was none. Even the great meitantei that he was couldn't help him figure out how she was feeling at the moment. He selfishly, and desperately, prayed she would forgive him.

_Even if you could shatter tomorrow_

_I guess I'd still keep wandering_

_Loving you, I discovered for the first time_

_The fear of losing you_

Finally, she broke the silence. "Jimmy..." Jimmy looked up, shocked at the tone in her voice. It sounded so... soft? Loving, maybe? Hopefully? He was so surprised he couldn't even reply.

"I will forgive you on one condition...." She paused, and Jimmy held his breath. What would she require of him? Without warning she flew into his arms and embraced him tightly, tears running down her face. Jimmy was taken aback at first, and then fell into her embrace. "What is it Rachel?"

"I will forgive you.... If you promise to never, ever lie to me again!" Jimmy smiled, and raised her so that she was looking into his eyes. He spoke softly. "Rach... I would never dream of it. I hate it when I have to see you cry, and I promise you that I will never, ever hurt you like that again. I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Jimmy. I was so afraid...." Her voice broke. "I was so afraid that I would never see you again.... I didn't know if I would have been able to handle that. But..." She paused, and her face became pained.

"What's wrong Rach?" Jimmy asked.

"Well.... what do we do now? Are you sure that Ai can't find a permanent cure for this thing?" Jimmy looked down at the ground, the whole situation hitting him again at full force.

"I'm afraid not, Rachel. She told me that it would be too dangerous, that I could die from it. That's why I took this temporary cure. I couldn't just let Jimmy disappear forever without offering you an explanation. That wouldn't be right." Suddenly they heard rustling in the trees behind them, and Jimmy jumped to his feet in alarm.

"Please don't let it be them(1)! Not now!" He thought.

But, to Jimmy's relief, the only one who walked out from the bushes was Ai Haibara. "Ai! What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked in surprise. Ai's face was emotionless, as usual, but there seemed to be a very subtle smirk there. "Sorry to interrupt you Kudo, but there's something very important I must talk to you about."

"What's wrong? Is it the antidote, is something bad going to happen?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"No, well...not exactly. I just need to speak with him. Alone please" She added.

"Alright." Jimmy turned back to Rachel. "Don't worry Rach, I'm sure it's nothing. I'll be right back." They walked a little ways until they came to a park bench, and sat down. "Jimmy, I don't know how to say this except to just say it. I have been working ever since you left, and I think I have found an antidote that will not harm you and will be permanent." Jimmy sat for a few seconds, trying to absorb all that Ai had just told him. When he did, he still couldn't speak, he was too shocked. "Don't know what to say, huh?" Ai smiled one of her rare smiles. "Here you go. Make sure and take this after the temporary one has worn off or it might harm your body, or worse. See ya Kudo." And with that, she began to walk off. At that moment, Jimmy seemed to find his voice again.

"Ai... wait!" She stopped, and turned. "I just wanted to thank you, for everything. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Because of the dark Jimmy didn't see, but tears formed in Ai's eyes for the first time in a long while. "Don't mention it. And Kudo?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you too" And with that she walked off. Jimmy stood there, shocked, excited, you name it. He stared at the pill in his hand, and couldn't believe that it was really there. He had to rub it in his hands a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He pocketed the pill and walked back over to where Rachel was; he couldn't wait to tell her the good news.

_Even if you could shatter tomorrow..._

... _It cures the fatigue of my body... Your smile_

Rachel stared at an orange leaf floating through the night sky for the millionth time and wondered where Jimmy was. "What's taking him so long? What if Ai gave him bad news? What if...?" Suddenly she felt strong arms grab her from behind, and she screamed.

"Ahh! Geez Rach, it's only me. Man you can really yell..." Rachel blushed "Oh, sorry about that." He sat down beside her. "Ahh, don't worry about it."

"So..." She was scared to broach the subject. "What did Ai want?"

Jimmy grinned. "Oh, nothing much. She just wanted to give me this." He pulled the pill from his pocket, and showed it to Rachel. She didn't seem to understand.

"What is it?" She asked, and Jimmy moved so that he was right in front of her.

"This..." He started, "Is going to give me the ability to do this." He pulled something else from his pocket, and gave it to Rachel. "Rachel Moore, will you marry me?"

For Rachel, the next few moments were a blur. She agreed (of course! ) and they embraced and fell into a passionate kiss. They embraced and enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the night, now knowing that their time was no longer limited, and that they had the rest of their life's to be together.

**_The End_**

**A/N: Whew...! That was really long, well, for me anyway. Please, please review and tell me what you think. I really enjoyed writing this, well, until the end, which I really don't like, but... oh well. Please review! (And thanks for reading!) **


End file.
